


Red dead x ark survival evolved cross over

by Jinxisgaming



Series: New world, old friend's [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Other, Pre-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption (2010), Prehistoric, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxisgaming/pseuds/Jinxisgaming
Summary: After Arthurs fought micha on top of the mountain and dies, he wakes up to an unusual place filled with gigantic beast and weird floating buildings, will he survive in this world or face death once more.





	1. Welcome to your new home

**Author's Note:**

> I know you wake up without hair in this game but they have hair for this one
> 
> And why i decided to do this... uhh..Im bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur fought micha on top of the mountain and dies he wakes up to an unusual place filled with gigantic beast and weird floating buildings, will he survive this world or meet death once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why im doing this....uhh..I'm bored
> 
> I know in ark you wake up without hair but in this they have hair

Arthurs pov

"Come on dutch, come on"

I heard that rat scream in anger and watched him stagger off down the mountain while dutch went up, with the last bit of strength i managed to drag myself for a few feet and then prop myself on to a rock and looked over seeing the sun's ray's kissed the land good morning while i gave out my last few breaths and then everythink went dark.

Feeling of water hitting my leg and somthing poking me is what woke me up and when i opened my eyes; a chicken thing was poking my arm with its beak but onced i moved it waddled away flaying its wings and i started getting up, looking around seeing a jungle in front of me "i swear, if this is guarma, and why am i naked?" i questioned and stood up looking more closely at my surroundings, the first thing i notice is a floting structure with a blue hew on top of a snow mountain and looked around seeing two more, a green far off in the distance and a red one close by "ok definitely not guarma, thank go-" i thunderous roar ripped through the trees "sweet jesus, where the fuck am i?" i rushed away from were the sound came from and ran towards the red structure hopping to find anyone there.

Running through the jungle was a nightmare, seeing strange creatures of different sizes, as i stopped to take a breather i heard a twig snap and stop still hopping it was friendly "Arthur?" I heard a familiar voice sounding in disbelief and looked up seeing john "marston? Oh god am i glad to see you" i said walking up to him "i thought you were dead" he said confusion all over his face as we quckly hugged pating each other on the back "are you going to the red structure as well" john asked and i nodded "yeah, hopping to find some people there, come on" i said and we started walking towards the red structure.

Once we got there we where under the structure, sadly not finding any people around but we did find a object in the middle and walked up to it seeing a diamond shape on it "hey, that looks like the same shape as the thing in my wrist" john said and i looked at him confused "wa'do you mean?" I ask and he lifted up his left arm showing a diamond shape object embedded into his wrist " before you ask, no it can't come out, I've tried, you also have one to" john said pointing down at my left arm and when i lifted my arm i saw the same object embedded into my skin "ok this gettin strange" i said and heard foot steps of a large creature comming our way and i mentioned john to follow and we went to the other pathway leading to the floating structure and layed on the floor.

The foot steps got louder and louder and then a two huge lizards one a red and the other a silver one came stomping towards were we just stood but i notice after looking closer it had reigns and a saddle one as if it was a horse and then a person possibly a woman jumped down from the creature and walked towards the podium and a picture showed up displaying three images "god damb it, not enough" the woman huffed and started to walk back until she stopped and looked at the lizard "what is it rose?" She asked the lizard and just now noticing the red one was looking our way and the woman got her gun out and walked slowly towards us "i know your there, come out..now" she ordered and i was the first to stand "we don't want no trouble" i said and john followed standing besides me, the girl took off her helmet and i imeadiitly recognised her "caitie?" "Arthur!" She dropped her gun and ran towards me glomping me into a bear hug and i hugged back "oh my god, your alive, im so glad both of you are alive" she said and her red lizard did a huff noise and caitie turned towards it "i know we will go home now just wait" she said to the lizard and turned back to us "ok, its best if we get out of here and get to my base, john you get on silver and arthur get on rose with me" she pointed to both the silver and red lizard and climed up the saddle and i followed her climing onto the saddle sitting behind her and looking behind me seeing john in the silver lizard saddle "what the heck are these things anyway?" I asked "they are called a t-rex or rex, remember that woman you talked to that asked you to find bones for her" caitie said and i thought for a minute and remember "the woman that was hunting for dinosaur bones? Yeah why" i asked and she smiled "you're riding on a dinosaur right now" she said and wiped the reins on the liz- dinos neck and looked behind her and whistled and silver started following us "wait, so they are real" i gasp and caitie nodded "yep, every creature apart from the mammals are dinos from millions of years ago" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

It felt like we've been riding for hours "oh yeah i forgot to ask you two what was the last year you two remember?" Caitie asked and i looked at her with confusion "what type of question is tha-" "just answer the question Arthur" caitie cut me off "um i think it was 1899 the last year i remeber, why" i asked but she didn't answer just looked behind me at john "what year do you remember?" She asked and i looked behind me aswell "1911" he answered and i looked at him in disbelief "what do you mean 1911 john, what is this place really?" I asked "i really don't know were we are exactly or if we're still on earth but the people that come here are from different times and years, same with the creatures here; like the sabertooth tiger and rex are thousands of years apart from each other while the people here are from 1600 to the year 2020 and you will be pleased to know that tilly, mary-beth, grimshaw, pearson, sean and jack are back at the base as well" caitie explained and i heard john gasp "wait, jack is here, is he ok?" John questioned and caitie nodded "he's fine john..but remember when i said most of the people here are from different years, well jack is about 19 years old right now" caitie said as we got to a opening in a forest area "we're here" she said and proceeded through the forest and we got to a large gate "hey whos there!" a mans voice shouted "its me caitie, open up will ya!" she shouted back and the gates opened "welcome to your new home".


	2. hello father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once getting to the base, Arthur and john meeting old friends and living a new life

Once the gates opened up to the base, it was huge, with some houses of different sizes on the left and a stable on the right as we came in and some other buildings in the distance and two other gate on the other two openings "nice place you have caitie" i said with wonder looking around as we came by some other odd creatures "that blue lizard with the light blue feathers there is a raptor named well blue, the four legged cream coloured one there is an iguanodon name bessy shes a sweetheart, you already know about silver and rose" caitie said patting rose on the neck "I'll introduce you to the horses in a moment, we need to get you two some clothes before nightfall" caitie pointed out and halted the rose and climed off with arthur following and i did the same and she gestures us to follow "that wooden building with the fences is the sheep pen, the glass building is the greenhouse; its were we grow our food and crops and lastly this stone builing is the forge, this is were your clothes will be" caitie mentioned and we followed her inside to see a big room full of technology I've never witness before and i saw two men working "these two here are Derek and sam, derek is from the year 1515 and sam is from 2009, you guys these two here are Arthur morgan and john marston who are friends of mine" caitie said pointing to us and derek a heavily bearded ginger haired man waved excitedly at us and sam a short brown haired man only gave a nod.

Caitie rummage through the crait until she pulled out two hide looking clothing "this is hide armor, you will need this for now until we get chatlin armor" she said as me and arthur took the armor and went in to a room. We got changed and i looked over at Arthur "still hard to believe were we are, these... what are they called 'dinos' running about and finding out that jack isn't a 15 year old but a 19 year old boy and i need to know if Abigail is here on this place, just want to believe this is some massed up dream" i said and Arthur patted my shoulder "i know, its just goin' to take time gettin' used to this place, especially after hearing about jack being older that you or i remeber, but if you don't freak out it will all be good" arthur ressured me. 

we walked out of the building together as caitie was waiting there for us "took you guys long enough, come on the others are waiting in the cafeteria" caitie mentioned and gestures us to follow, "while you are here I'll teach you how to ride these creatures starting easyest to the larger creatures, so you can get use to them" caitie said "we already know how to ride" Arthur said and caitie turned towards us "yeah, but do you know how to ride a raptor, do you know how to ride a rex, do you know how to ride a flyer mount such as a argent which is a giant ass vulture?" Caitie said and continued walking towards the cafeteria which was one of the bigger buildings amongst the houses and we walked in "am i drunk or are my eyes not workin', because I'm see two men back from the dead" i heard an overly excited irish accent and saw sean sitting with Pearson as they got up to great us "good to see you two again" Pearson said patting arthurs shoulder "I'll be back in a minute" caitie said as we sat down with Pearson and sean "so, what was the last thing you two remember?" I asked "well, the last thing i remeber was being in rhodes until i blacked out, thought i got kidnapped but Pearson filled me in on what really happened, can't imagine gettin' shot in the head like that, though it's the only thing that would shut me up" sean said chuckling as Pearson straightened up "well that last that i remeber, it had been at least seven years after the gang split and we went our separate ways and i worked in a shop in rhodes, i was at home, then i fell asleep and then i woke up here, had the same reaction as sean for a while before caitie found me screaming and running from raptors" Pearson said, we all talked catching up and me and arthur telling them storys about life and they laught when i mentioned i became a rancher but stopped once caitie cleared her throat "john, heres jack" she said as a man came up besides her "hey, father...its nice to see you again".


End file.
